Beauty and the Beast
by Alounet
Summary: Sebastian et Chandler n'ont en apparence rien en commun, mais ça c'est en apparence... Sebastian/Chandler
1. Un garçon nommé Chandler

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre : 1** - Un garçon nommé Chandler

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Tout à l'heure, en attendant de voir le nouvel et dernier épisode de la saison 3 de Glee, je demandais à Soniania si elle n'avait pas un petit défi à me donner pour m'occuper... Evidemment, elle en avait un ! (entre temps j'ai vu qu'elle postait sa nouvelle création "Flash", que je vous conseille !).

Quoi qu'il en soit, son défi était de lui faire un Sebastian/Chandler et d'inclure une phrase bien précise... Le problème qui est survenu c'est que, j'écrivais, j'écrivais... Tout en me rendant compte que plus j'écrivais, plus cette histoire deviendrait trop intéressante en fic à chapitres ! Et c'est ce qu'elle est devenue... Donc, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à rewiever !

* * *

Pour la première fois en 17 ans, Sebastian Smythe n'allait pas passer ses vacances d'été en Europe ou dans un endroit exotique du monde, non. Son père avait décidé de partir seul - avec sa nouvelle compagne - décrétant que Sebastian devrait plutôt passer son été à travailler pour gagner son propre argent et apprendre les choses de la vie.

Si le beau brun s'était mis à rire au tout début, il déchanta presque aussitôt lorsqu'il comprit que son père était on ne peut plus sérieux.

C'est ainsi que l'année scolaire achevé, il voyait la plupart de ses camarades de classe faire leurs au revoir pour les grandes vacances d'été. Lui, n'avait envie de dire au revoir à personne. Il n'était pas ce genre d'émotif, i l savait très bien qu'ils allaient tous se revoir en septembre. De plus, il devait reconnaître que même s'il était très populaire et très entouré, il n'avait pas réellement d'amis.

Le premier matin du début des vacances, Sebastian traina au lit jusqu'à dix heures avant de se lever et de se rendre dans un petit café sympa à quelques pâtes de maisons de chez lui. Il y avait déjà rencontré des aventures d'un soir et surtout, l'arrière boutique du café proposait de nombreux cd et autres disques. En tant que grand amateur de musique et leader des Warblers, cet endroit était parfait pour lui.

A peine entré dans le café, sa journée commença mal, très mal. Alors qu'il sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche pour voir qui lui envoyait un sms, il ne remarqua pas un autre jeune homme arriver dans sa direction et il le percuta violemment.

Si Sebastian resta droit et immobile sur ces deux jambes, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre jeune homme qui, sous le choc, trébucha et renversa son chocolat chaud sur les chaussures du Warbler.

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le jeune homme à lunettes. Je ne regardais pas ou je marchais, c'est entièrement de ma faute, maman dit souvent que je devrais porter une seconde paire de lunettes pour voir ou je marche. Maman a souvent raison, mais je suis vraiment désolé.

Sebastian ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : le fait que ses baskets soient fichus à cause d'un abruti ou bien que ce même abruti soit là, sur le sol, en train de jacasser à tout rompre sans s'arrêter ?

-Je pourrais te prêter une seconde paire de chaussures, mais je n'ai pas mon sac de sport avec moi, ce qui est logique étant donné que je n'ai plus sport depuis que je suis en vacances et que...

-Stop ! cria presque Sebastian faisant se retourner la moitié des clients. Met toi sur pause une seconde et arrête de geindre !

Le jeune homme se tut aussitôt, ramassant son gobelet et se relevant pour faire face au brun, bien que ce dernier soit plus grand que lui. Le blond remit en place ses lunettes en appuyant au milieu et croisa le regard du brun :

-Je suis désolé...

-Et arrêtes d'être désolé ! Ca me fatigue, et je déteste être fatigué avant 11 heures du matin.

Sebastian passa devant le blond en le regardant avec dédain mais le jeune homme l'interpella en lui demandant :

-Tu... Tu ne serais pas Sebastian Smythe ? Le leader des Warblers ?

Intrigué que cet inconnu puisse le connaître, Sebastian se retourna pour lui faire à nouveau face. Il le scruta alors plus attentivement. Des lunettes, les cheveux blonds mal coiffés, un look à faire peur. Aucune chance pour qu'il soit l'une de ses aventures d'un soir. Définitivement, il ne le connaissait pas.

-Ca se pourrait, je te connais toi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Comment tu pourrais ? Je m'appelle Chandler. Chandler Kiehl.

Il tendit sa main à l'autre jeune homme. Sebastian fit comme si de rien était et Chandler continua :

-Je suis juste un grand amateur de la musique, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je viens dans ce café, l'arrière boutique est formidable, ils ont un panel tellement impressionnant de...

Voilà, il recommençait, parler pour ne rien dire et sans s'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'enlèves jamais les piles ?

-Les piles ? s'interrogea Chandler avant de percuter. Oh, excuse moi. Il paraît que je parle beaucoup.

-Sans blague ? Je me demande pourquoi on t'a dit ça ! rétorqua avec ironie le Warbler.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Chandler, je t'ai vu aux Régionales face aux New Directions. Tu étais bon, très bon même.

Sebastian adorait se faire mousser et que l'on flatte son égo, même si celui qui le flattait était un abruti sortit tout droit d'une quatrième dimension.

-Je suis toujours bon, l'année prochaine, je mènerais l'équipe aux Nationales.

-J'en suis persuadé, répondit Chandler avec ce même sourire idiot sur le visage. Je devrais t'offrir un café ! Pour les chaussures je veux dire, je te les ai un peu... abîmés et...

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un lutin m'offre un café, ça pourrait te faire croire que je suis intéressé par toi et ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

Chandler regarda surpris l'autre jeune homme et il lui demanda :

-Tu as deviné que j'étais gay ?

Sebastian avait juste envie de rire tellement le jeune homme respirait la gay-attitude :

-Je crois que tu représente à toi tout seul une pancarte lumineuse indiquant "Hey, regardez moi, je suis gay et désespéré".

-Je ne suis pas désespéré, se défendit le blond en perdant le sourire qu'il avait pourtant sur le visage depuis le début de la conversation.

Sebastian s'en voulut presque aussitôt. Depuis l'histoire Dave Karofsky, ou ses propos avaient blessé le jeune homme au point qu'il tente de se suicider, Sebastian s'était promis d'être beaucoup plus gentil avec les autres à ce niveau là et surtout, ne plus descendre quelqu'un qui n'était pas physiquement attirant. Il tenta de se rattraper :

-Être désespéré n'est pas un fardeau. T'as jamais regardé Desperate Housewives ?

-J'adore cette série ! se lança aussitôt le jeune homme en retrouvant sa joie de vivre communicative. J'ai tellement pleuré durant le dernier épisode... J'ai fait le test de personnalité pour savoir quel Housewives je pouvais être, il en ressort que je suis clairement à 68 % très proche de Susan. Tu peux le croire ça ?

-Seulement 68 % ? s'étonna Sebastian qui aurait plutôt mis un 100 %.

-Tu t'identifies à quel personnage toi ?

Sebastian trouvait ça assez étrange d'être là, en plein milieu de ce café, à discuter avec un parfait inconnu qui ne l'intéressait même pas. Cependant, il répondit :

-Gaby. Je suis une garce, je suis beau, je suis égocentrique, je suis matérialiste, et j'assume ça.

-J'adore Gabrielle, répondit Chandler, elle n'est pas que ça. Elle a beaucoup de failles et pour sa famille et ses amis, elle est prête à tout, même à se sacrifier. Puis, elle est drôle.

Sebastian n'ajouta rien durant plusieurs secondes. Les mots que le blond lui avait dit restèrent en lui à cogiter. Personne ne pouvait s'en douter, mais lui aussi avait une part de "gentil" en lui, même s'il se refusait à la montrer à qui que ce soit.

-Je crois que je t'embêtes et que tu as autre chose à faire que de discuter avec moi. Je suis encore vraiment désolé pour les chaussures...

Chandler lui fit un petit signe de la main et il commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre l'arrière boutique. Sebastian le regarda partir et il se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Il se commanda un capuccino et demanda à la serveuse de lui mettre également un chocolat chaud. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il trouva que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire et il le fit donc sans réfléchir.

Il prit les deux boissons en main et se dirigea à son tour vers l'arrière boutique. Il aperçut Chandler qui était en train d'écouter de la musique à travers un case au fond. Il s'approcha de lui et rapidement, il déposa le chocolat chaud devant lui, sur une petite table ou se trouvaient différentes brochures.

Chandler enleva aussitôt le casque de ses oreilles pour regarder le chocolat chaud qui se posait devant lui, puis pour voir Sebastian tourner les talons. La bouche grande ouverte, le blond ne trouva rien à dire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il devait comprendre par ce simple geste.

Le jeune homme prit son chocolat et suivit le brun jusqu'au rayon pop-rock.

-Je... Merci pour le chocolat, mais tu n'aurais pas dû... Pourquoi ?

-Ne me fais pas regretter de te l'avoir acheté, rétorqua agacé le brun en jetant un œil à différents cd, après tout c'est moi qui t'ai fait tomber.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'en réalité c'est toi qui est intéressé par moi ?

Chandler l'avait dit en riant, pour s'amuser, sachant très bien qu'il était improbable que ce soit le cas. Sebastian n'ayant pas distingué cela, rétorqua :

-Le jour ou ça arrivera, tu me verras déguisé en Pokemon !

-J'adore les Pokemons ! se lança aussitôt Chandler, repartit pour déblatérer pendant un temps interminable. Mais seules les cinq premières saisons de l'animé valent le coup d'oeil, du moment ou ils ont décidé de faire partir Ondine et de changer l'héroïne à chaque grand arc narratif, c'était finit. Et puis il y a tellement de Pokemons qui sont apparus que moi même, j'ai du mal à retenir le nom de tous les...

Ne pouvant le faire taire, Sebastian attrapa le premier casque qui se présenta à lui et il le mit sur ses oreilles. Du rock remplaça alors la voix agaçante du blond et le jeune Warbler fut comme libéré. Comment un énergumène pareil pouvait-il exister ? Le brun ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique, oubliant totalement la présence du blond. Au bout de quelques minutes, il déposa le casque à l'endroit ou il l'avait emprunté puis il vit que Chandler était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone :

-C'est pas vrai, tu possède réellement un Mode Silence ?

-C'est ma petite sœur, elle veut savoir si je peux lui ramener un cadeau. Elle est très triste d'être en vacances, toutes ses amies partent et elle doit rester ici... Avec papa et maman qui travaillent tout l'été, ce n'est pas évident.

Ce garçon n'était pas croyable, il était partit à raconter sa vie privée et celle de sa famille alors que Sebastian n'avait rien demandé à personne.

-Ce qui me fait penser que je devrais peut-être rentrer la rejoindre. Elle n'a que 10 ans, elle peut se débrouiller d'elle même mais, je suis toujours en train de m'inquiéter pour elle...

-Je ne te retiens pas, répondit Sebastian.

Chandler sourit encore au Warbler puis tendit une nouvelle vois sa main vers le brun :

-Peut-être à une prochaine fois Sebastian ?

-Une fois ou tu ne bousilleras pas mes chaussures ? répondit avec ironie le brun en serrant la main qui lui était tendu.

Sans le savoir, Sebastian venait de signer - par cette poignée de mains - le début d'une étrange relation avec un garçon des plus étranges.


	2. Confidences dans un café

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre : 2** - Confidences dans le café

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Oh un second chapitre ! Merci aux nombreux rewivers, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que cette fiction recevait un bon accueil et d'aussi bonnes critiques. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. A priori, l'histoire contiendra sept chapitres. Je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que comme moi, vous allez vous attacher à ce couple :) Et remercier aussi Dark Roz, grâce à elle, ce chapitre arrive plus tôt :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le jeudi suivant, Sebastian décida de retourner dans le même café après un réveil des plus douloureux. La veille, le brun était sortit toute la nuit, dans l'espoir de rencontrer un mec qui lui ferait oublier combien il se sentait seul, mais ce n'était décidemment pas une bonne semaine pour lui, sachant qu'il était rentré bredouille.

Sebastian était pourtant devenu beaucoup moins difficile, mais il avait couché avec un nombre tellement impressionnant de garçons, qu'il était dur de ne pas tomber sur l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes. Il n'avait vu personne d'autres de la semaine, s'étant contenté de trainer chez lui à ne rien faire, et à sortir le soir, sans rien trouver.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du café, Sebastian s'attendait presque à bousculer à nouveau le petit blond du lundi, mais il n'en était rien. Le brun réalisa qu'il était alors peu probable qu'il le rencontre à nouveau ici, et qu'il était préférable de ne pas le voir. Ce Chandler étant bien trop agaçant - et trop gay - pour qu'il puisse lui trouver quoi que ce soit de sympathique.

Smythe se contenta de commander un bon petit déjeuner et de s'asseoir à une table, seul, pour profiter pleinement de ce bon début de journée. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Chandler fit son entrée dans le café. Il était cette fois-ci vêtu de rouge et de vert, portant une écharpe avec des dessins d'un autre monde et ses énormes lunettes digne de Clark Kent.

Le brun pensa un instant se cacher derrière quelque chose, mais il était trop tard, le blond l'avait vu et criait déjà :

-Sebastian ! Salut !

Chandler s'approchait de lui, grand sourire aux lèvres, puis il s'assit en face de lui :

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais peur de tomber à nouveau sur moi et que je cause encore des maladresses. Roze te dit bonjour !

-Roze ? Qui est Roze ? demanda intrigué Sebastian en reposant son café.

-Ma petite sœur, je ne t'avais pas dit son prénom ? Je lui ai parlé de toi ! Elle aussi t'a vu aux Nationales, et quand je lui ai dit que je t'avais rencontré pour du vrai, elle ne m'a pas cru. D'ailleurs tu accepterais que je te prenne en photo ?

Chandler avait déjà dégainé son téléphone portable et appuyait sur le bouton nécessaire à capturer une photo hilarante de Sebastian. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'impression d'être en face d'un parfait extraterrestre.

-Merci beaucoup ! Elle va être folle quand je vais lui montrer. Mais je crois qu'elle voudrait d'épouser plus tard, j'ai essayé de lui dire que...

-Commande un truc et tais toi...

-Oh oui, j'en oubliais presque de commander, je reviens tout de suite.

Chandler posa son téléphone portable sur la table, ainsi que son sac et se précipita vers le comptoir. Seul à la table, Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas envoyé balader plus tôt le blond. Déjà, il l'agaçait à trop parler et geindre ainsi. Ensuite, il n'était pas du tout le type de garçon qui l'intéressait. Après...

A bien y réfléchir, Sebastian réalisa que le blond lui apportait une certaine fraicheur et joie de vivre qui l'empêchait lui même de sombrer dans un néant bien trop sombre. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au téléphone portable du blond et il le prit en toute discrétion, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait réellement.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder le répertoire de Chandler et la, il découvrit seulement une dizaine de noms. Quel genre d'individus n'avait que dix noms dans son répertoire, incluant ses parents ? Sebastian avait au grand mot pas moins de 200 contacts.

Lorsqu'il vit Chandler revenir, le brun reposa le téléphone et laissa Chandler s'installer avec son petit plateau et ses nombreuses gourmandises.

-Si tu veux quelque chose, sers toi.

-J'essaye de manger équilibré, on ne tient pas un physique comme le mien en mangeant des...

-Donuts ! Ce sont des donuts, répondit Chandler en regardant le visage perplexe du brun.

-Je sais ce que c'est que des Donuts, se défendit Sebastian. Tu n'as pas peur de grossir avec tout ça ?

-Je ne peux pas. Le médecin dit que je suis quelqu'un de nerveux. Je peux manger comme quinze sans prendre un gramme. C'est affolant ?

-Complètement, mentit Sebastian.

Le concernant, s'il mangeait comme quinze, il prenait réellement le poids de quinze personnes. Il aurait aimé être à la place de Chandler se dit-il bêtement.

-Mais un donuts ne te tuera pas, et puis, tu auras toujours du succès avec les mecs, même avec un peu de kilos en plus.

-Tu vois, je ne pense pas. Quand tu vois que cette semaine je n'ai encore eu personne dans mon lit, ça montre que je ne fais pas assez d'effort.

-Tu... Tu couche avec quelqu'un de différent toutes les semaines ?

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond semblait si surpris d'apprendre ça, il lui dit :

-Ca s'appelle vivre sa vie, s'amuser, s'éclater... Ou est le mal à ça ?

-Je ne dis pas que c'est mal, répondit Chandler d'un air plus sérieux que d'habitude, mais... Tu dois souffrir terriblement. Tomber amoureux toutes les semaines. Moi, être amoureux me fait tellement de mal que j'ai du mal à m'en remettre.

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait être amoureux pour coucher ?

Chandler semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre, et très sérieusement - à en faire paniquer Sebastian - il ajouta :

-Mais... Mes parents m'ont toujours appris à ne pas coucher avec n'importe qui et seulement si on était sur de ses sentiments...

Sebastian se mit à rire, pas méchamment, mais parce qu'il était touché par la naïveté du garçon :

-Bientôt tu vas me sortir que t'es encore puceau ?

Devant le visage blême de Chandler, Sebastian se rattrapa.

-Oh merde. Tu es puceau. Okay, c'est cool, je peux comprendre... Enfin non, je ne peux pas comprendre du tout mais... C'est ton choix mec... Rassure moi, tu laisse ton petit biscuit jouer avec ta main droite ?

-Je suis gaucher, répondit Chandler sur le ton de la conversation.

Ayant de plus en plus peur, Sebastian posa ses mains sur la table et se rapprocha pour murmurer :

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est si tu te branle ?

Pas habitué à une telle vulgarité, surtout de la part de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine, Chandler balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et devint alors tout rouge, comme si la honte s'était abattu sur lui.

Sebastian se mit à sourire en se redressant, rassuré :

-Ouf. A te voir rouge comme ça, t'es un mec normal avec des besoins...

-Je... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ça avec mes amis...

Sebastian se demandait surtout si le garçon avait réellement des amis, car à en voir son répertoire téléphonique, ça n'était pas le cas.

-T'es un mec, les mecs ont besoin de parler de ça, sinon on devient frustrer. Et plus qu'en parler, tu devrais aussi songer à passer à l'attaque si tu ne veux pas finir sur la touche.

-Je n'aime pas le football, je n'ai jamais rien compris aux règles...

Sebastian leva les yeux au plafond et se mit à souffler :

-Laisse tomber.

Les deux garçons continuèrent le petit déjeuner et Chandler se mit à parler de ses études, du film qu'il avait regardé la veille avec sa soeur, de ce qu'il ferait cet été - autant dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Sebastian l'écoutait vaguement, se demandant encore comment il pouvait l'arrêter :

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, finit-il par lâcher.

Sebastian prit ses affaires et quitta le café sous le regard perplexe de Chandler. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi le brun partait comme cela, sans crier garde.

Le brun se retrouva sur le trottoir à respirer du bon air estival du dehors. Il réalisa qu'il avait atteint ses limites avec le blond. Quelque chose chez ce petit l'intriguait et le fascinait, mais pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus de l'écouter parler à tout va sans s'arrêter. Non pas que ce qu'il pouvait dire ne l'intéressait pas, bien au contraire, il se surprenait à apprécier connaître ce petit bonhomme. Mais il n'était juste pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que lui parle d'avantage.

Chandler venait de le rejoindre dans la rue, ses affaires en main, puis il lui demanda :

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Tu sais, je ne pensais pas vraiment que le meilleur personnage de Star Wars soit Luke Skywalker.

Sebastian attrapa le bras de Chandler et l'approcha d'un mur, pour échapper à la foule de la rue :

-Tu vois ce mur là ? Regarde le bien parce que si tu t'arrêtes pas de jacasser maintenant, je te plaques contre ce même mur et je te fais l'amour devant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que tu la fermes...

Chandler resta la bouche ouverte, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et ne sachant pas comment réagir. Sebastian lui, sourit. Enfin il avait du calme. Enfin le blond ne parlait plus. Il avait gagné.

-Voilà. Bien mieux. Alors c'est quoi le truc ? Tu n'as personne à qui parler alors dès que tu rencontres quelqu'un tu vide ton sac et tu rattrape le retard ?

Chandler ne répondit plus.

-C'est ça ? J'ai raison ?

-Si je parle tu vas vraiment me plaquer contre le mur et me faire l'amour ? paniqua le blond qui tremblait presque à l'idée que cela puisse réellement arriver.

Sebastian posa ses yeux sur le visage du blond. A travers ces grandes lunettes immondes, on pouvait lire et apercevoir la naïveté et l'innocence du blond. C'était ça qui lui plaisait chez ce mec, c'était qu'il était différent de tous les beaux mecs que l'on rencontrait en boite.

-T'inquiètes, je sais que tu crois à ces histoires de grand amour et de première fois exclusive pour un mec spécial, je ne te ferais pas ça. Puis l'exhib dans la rue, c'est pas trop mon truc.

Sebastian passa sa main dans les cheveux décoiffé du blond pour le détendre un peu et le faire sourire :

-Tu as raison.

Chandler se posa alors contre le mur, sans sourire. Malheureusement, Sebastian avait touché et soulevé un point très juste :

-Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis au lycée. Les gens me fuient soit parce que je suis gay, soit parce que je suis bizarre. Ou alors parce que je suis gay et bizarre.

-Les gens sont cons parfois. Je dis ça parce que je fais partie des cons qui te fuiraient parce que t'es bizarre.

-Mes parents ne sont pas souvent là, ma petite soeur est trop jeune... Et quand je pense me faire un ami, soit il disparaît parce que son copain est jaloux de moi alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison de l'être, soit je l'agace au bout de deux heures.

Sebastian ne s'attendait pas à ce que Chandler se révèle ainsi. Lui qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours été si joyeux, pimpant et frais, il ouvrait sa vulnérabilité et sa faiblesse à lui, alors que Sebastian ne lui avait pas caché être un connard.

-Le problème n'est pas que tu sois bizarre, c'est que tu es trop... tu es trop !

-Trop quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu es trop ! Je vais être honnête, en règle général, les mecs comme toi, je les mange. Tu es une proie et une cible trop facile.

-Pourquoi en général ? rebondit alors Chandler. Tu aurais pu ne pas venir m'offrir un chocolat lundi ? Tu aurais pu m'envoyer balader quand je me suis assis à ta table.

Sebastian se posa contre le mur juste à côté de Chandler :

-Que tu le croies ou non, on est un peu pareil. J'ai 854 amis facebook, 200 personnes dans mon répertoire, un tas de fans, un tas d'ex mais au final, je suis surtout très seul.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu n'es pas sérieux.

Sebastian tourna le visage face à celui de Chandler pour qu'il puisse bien voir à quel point il était sérieux :

-Je suis sérieux. Mon père s'est barré avec sa nouvelle copine en Europe et je suis tellement un enfoiré avec les gens à l'école que pas un seul ne m'a proposé qu'on se voit durant les vacances. Je suis tellement incapable de tenir à un mec que le seul truc que je puisse prendre chez eux, c'est du plaisir pour une nuit. Voilà tout ce qu'il me reste, ou me restait... Même ça je ne suis plus capable d'en avoir...

Chandler se tût, se contentant de regarder Sebastian. Le brun venait de se livrer et de se confier à lui à son tour et il en était très touché. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans tenter de lui remonter le moral :

-Suis-moi.

-Ou ça ?

-Pose pas de questions, fais moi confiance.

-Je ne fais confiance à personne !

-Alors tu vas apprendre.

Chandler attrapa la main du brun et l'entraina à sa suite...


	3. Glace à deux

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre : 3** - Glace à deux

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Soniania m'a fait du chantage ! Elle ne publiera pas la suite de Flash tant que je n'aurais pas à mon tour publié la suite de cette fiction :p donc bon, je me décide à la poster comme ça j'aurais le plaisir de lire ce soir héhé... (Pour info, demain je vais à Paris à la convention de Vampire Diaries rencontrer et prendre des photos avec Ian Somerhalder et Paul Weasley, je suis juste tout bonnement super excité et j'avais besoin de le dire... Donc ce week end, il y a peu de chance que je publie, voilou :p). Très bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux garçons arrivèrent en début d'après midi dans le grand parc public de Lima. De nombreuses familles s'y trouvaient, profitant du soleil, du bon air et de la détente de ce début de vacances. Chandler venait d'acheter de hot-dogs auprès d'un vendeur ambulant et il en donna un à Sebastian :

-Tiens, je suis sur que tu n'en as jamais goûté !

-Un hot dog ? Tu plaisantes, j'adorais ça quand j'étais petit.

-Alors mange !

Sebastian attrapa à contre cœur le sandwich offert par l'autre jeune homme :

-Je ne pourrais jamais manger ça. Si je le mange, je ne pourrais rien manger durant une semaine.

-Allez, s'il te plaît !

Chandler était en train de lui faire un sourire ressemblant bien étrangement à celui du Chat Potté de Shrek.

-Comment je vais faire pour séduire les p'tits minets de Lima une fois que je ne rentrerais plus dans mes pantalons super sexys et super moulants ?

-Tu en achèteras des nouveaux avec la taille au dessus. Si tu veux, je t'accompagnerais faire les boutiques et je t'aiderais à trouver les pantalons qui...

-Ne rêve pas ! Jamais il ne me viendrait l'idée de te prendre avec moi pour faire du shopping.

Chandler sourit simplement et avala un morceau de son hot dog. Il remit ses lunettes en place et attendit que Sebastian croque à son tour dedans. Pratiquement "forcé", le jeune Warbler se résolut à croquer à son tour dans son sandwich.

-Ce n'était pas bien difficile ! Je t'aurais bien offert une glace pour le dessert, mais je n'aurais plus assez de monnaie pour payer le bus après.

Sebastian s'en voulut alors intérieurement d'avoir laissé le jeune homme régler les hot dog. C'était très étrange, mais il ne lui arrivait jamais d'avoir de remords pour ce genre de choses, alors pourquoi en avait-il à ce moment précis ?

-Je te déposerais, ma voiture est garée à côté du café.

-oh, non merci, c'est gentil mais...

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, insista le brun, c'était une affirmation.

Chandler se mit alors à sourire timidement tout en continuant de manger son hot dog. Sebastian se posa sur un banc et Chandler le rejoignit presque aussi vite. Les deux garçons continuèrent de manger, sans rien ajouter. Depuis qu'ils avaient discuté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, le blond s'était énormément calmé sur son flot de paroles interminable.

-T'es en train de t'étouffer avec ton hot dog ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda sans comprendre le blond.

-Je ne t'ai jamais encore vu aussi calme, je m'inquiète.

-Oh, ça. C'est juste que je sais que j'aurais du temps maintenant.

-Du temps pour quoi ?

-Pour te parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout.

Sebastian venait de terminer son hot dog et jeta sa serviette dans la poubelle juste à côté avant de se lever :

-T'as finit ? On peut y aller ?

-Oui, aller ou ?

-T'occupe.

Sebastian marcha dans le parc le premier. Chandler jeta sa serviette et se mit à courir pour rattraper le brun et le suivre. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors devant le marchand de glaces ambulant :

-Choisis, ordonna presque le brun.

-Oh. Tu n'es pas obligé de...

-Si tu repars sur un laïus de remerciement, de gêne ou de je ne sais quelle idiotie encore, c'est pas une glace à l'eau que tu auras en bouche, mais autre chose !

Chandler devint alors rouge écarlate et murmura un petit :

-Vanille-chocolat...

Sebastian sortit un billet de cinq dollars et le donna au marchand en commandant une glace vanille-chocolat et un sorbet citron pour lui même. Ils s'éloignèrent du marchand tout en dévorant leurs glaces :

-C'était comment... ta... quand... tu sais... le...

Chandler se cachait derrière sa glace et ses lunettes pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard du brun face à ces questions :

-Mon premier mec ? coupa Sebastian très à l'aise avec le sujet.

-Excuse moi c'est juste que... Je n'ai jamais pu en discuter avec qui que ce soit et... Je...

-Je sais, tais toi, répondit Sebastian sans méchanceté aucune, mais avec humour. Disons que... J'aimerais te dire que c'était parfait, que j'ai pris mon pied, que ça reste le plus beau souvenir de ma vie mais, je te mentirais.

Chandler fut surpris par cette réponse. Au fond de lui, il espérait que Sebastian le rassurerait, mais ça n'était pas le cas du tout.

-Comprend moi bien, ce qui est fait est fait, j'ai appris à ne pas devoir vivre avec des regrets. Mais si j'avais un ami et que je devrais lui donner un conseil...

Chandler regarda avec attention le brun :

-Je lui dirais de ne pas se précipiter et de ne rien faire s'il n'en a pas envie.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand on en a envie mais que le mec en face de nous, lui n'en a pas envie ?

-Rien du tout, tu rentres la queue entre les jambes et t'oublie ce sale connard.

Seb continuait de lécher sa glace alors que Chandler semblait un peu perdu dans tout ça. Il ajouta :

-Je n'ai jamais plu à aucun mec tu sais ? Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'en suis malheureux, non, non. Je dis ça juste parce que c'est un constat, quelque chose qui est comme ça et que je ne peux pas changer.

Sebastian s'arrêta et se plaça en face de Chandler :

-Arrête tes conneries et de pleurnicher...

-Mais je...

-Chut, je parle. On s'en fiche de savoir si tu plais ou non, ce que tu dois avoir, c'est de l'assurance. L'assurance te donne du charme. Le charme créée une certaine attirance. L'attirance te ramène un mec. Un mec te donne ton histoire d'amour romantique à l'eau de rose. Fin de l'histoire.

Sebastian se déplaça à nouveau pour reprendre sa marche. Chandler suivit en protestant :

-C'est facile à dire quand on est Sebastian Smythe et qu'on peut avoir n'importe qui dans sa chambre.

C'était la première fois que Sebastian entendait le jeune blond de cette manière. Bien que cela l'avait surpris, il finit par le regarder, un sourire du coin de l'œil :

-Pas mal pour un début Blondie.

-Pourquoi Blondie ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme surnom. C'était soit ça ou Microbe.

-J'aime bien microbe.

Sebastian termina sa glace et repoussa gentiment Chandler en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je te ramène, dépêche toi de finir ta glace.

-Oh. D'accord.

Chandler semblait déçu de devoir déjà mettre fin à cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencé. Il s'empressa de finir sa glace et les deux garçons quittèrent le parc pour rejoindre la rue à côté du café, ou Sebastian était garé.

-Quels sont tes projets pour l'après midi ? Non pas que je veuille savoir à la lettre tout ce que tu fais tu sais, c'était juste une question de curiosité. Mais si tu ne veux rien dire, je le comprendrais parfaitement, après tout tu n'es pas obligé de partager tout ce que tu...

-Tu recommence ! s'énerva gentiment Sebastian. Grimpe dans la voiture avant que je ne change d'avis et que je décide de te conduire en dehors de la ville pour te tuer et t'enterrer, afin de protéger la nation de ton flot de parole incessante.

-D'accord.

Chandler monta dans la voiture que venait de lui désigner Sebastian - la voiture rouge étant un "cadeau" de Monsieur Smythe avant son départ en Europe. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à monter du côté conducteur, il vit une silhouette familière de l'autre côté de la rue en train de regarder dans sa direction. Kurt Hummel se tenait là, un sachet dans les mains, en compagnie du blond à la bouche de mérou. Il le regarda d'un air curieux. Sebastian le salua de loin, avec son sourire narquois, et monta dans sa voiture avant de démarrer.


	4. La petite soeur

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre : 4** - La petite soeur

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Voici un quatrième chapitre (ou vous pourrez rencontrer Roze tiens :p), qui j'espère incitera Soniania à publier aussi son quatrième chapitre de Flash ! Pour info, la convention de Vampire Diaries était juste géniale ! Ian et Paul sont juste... WAOUUUH ! Et j'aurais pu mourir après avoir pris mes photos avec eux, ça m'était égal. Mais j'ai vite réalisé que si j'étais mort, je ne posterais pas la suite de cette histoire lol ! Donc la voici... Merci énormement pour les reviews et les critiques super constructives, ça me fait plaisir et également avancer ! Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

P.S.: La nouvelle contrainte était d'inclure une phrase ainsi qu'un personnage... Vous verrez :p

* * *

Sebastian tenait le volant de la voiture fermement, poussant par moment des cris contre son passager. Ce dernier - Chandler pour ne pas le nommer - était en train de zapper toutes les chaines de la radio, s'esclaffant à chaque fois qu'il entendait une musique qu'il appréciait - c'est à dire toutes les deux minutes - et commentant à tout va son ressentit sur cette chanson.

-Je vais vraiment finir par ouvrir la portière de la voiture et te jeter par dessus bord !

-Mais chante avec moi !

Chandler venait d'augmenter le son de la musique et il chantait à tue tête un tube de Madonna "Frozen". Soudain, en plein milieu de son interprétation - pas si mauvaise que ça d'ailleurs - du tube de la diva, le blond s'arrêta pour dire à Sebastian :

-Arrête toi, j'habite ici. Regarde la maison avec le volet vert un petit peu cassé juste à côté du lampadaire qui se trouve devant la maison marron. La maison de Madame Grapille d'ailleurs, la commère du quartier qui...

Chandler s'arrêta en regardant Sebastian. Ce dernier était en train de jauger la rue dans laquelle le blond habitait. Il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant car il s'agissait du quartier pauvre de la ville et il n'avait jamais connu personne y habitant :

-Je sais, ça ne paye pas de mine comme ça quand on regarde la rue et, il faut faire attention quand on sort un peu trop tard et les voisins sont souvent bruyant et on se fait interroger toutes les trois semaines par la police parce que quelqu'un a disparut ou est mort, mais à part ça, c'est plutôt cool tu sais ?

-Mouais, répondit simplement Sebastian qui ne se voyait pas aborder une telle conversation.

Le brun regarda sa montre et attendit que le blond sorte :

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Tu ne veux pas entrer une minute ? Ma soeur serait tellement contente si elle pouvait te voir...

-J'ai un rendez-vous.

-Ah, répondit légèrement triste Chandler.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le Warbler détestait voir Chandler perdre son sourire. Ce sourire était tellement tout ce qu'il représentait, que ça l'énervait. Il coupa le contact, prit ses clés, les rangea et sortit de la voiture sous le regard étonné de Chandler.

-Tu vas rester à l'intérieur toute la journée ? Allez, bouge toi...

Chandler sortit précipitamment de la voiture et passa devant Sebastian tout en sortant ses clés de sa poche. Il s'approcha de la porte de sa maison et passa les clés dans la serrure.

-Bon, fais pas très attention, c'est un peu le bazar et...

-Tais toi et entre.

Sebastian poussa le blond à l'intérieur de son domicile et le suivit. Une fois dans l'entrée, il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers, puis quelqu'un crier en toute hâte le prénom de Chandler.

Rapidement, alors qu'il posait un pied dans le salon, Sebastian vit une petite tête blonde sauter sur le jeune homme.

-Alors Roze, tu as été bien sage en mon absence ?

-Oui. J'ai utilisé ton ordinateur pour...

Soudain, la petite blonde remarqua la présence du brun à côté de son frère et elle se mit à crier de joie - ou de surprise ? - quand elle reconnut le garçon.

-Mais... Mais... C'est... Ah ! Je pensais que tu m'avais mentit. Alors tu es vraiment ami avec Sebastian le chanteur des Warblers ?

-Ami c'est un grand mot Rozie mais... Je voulais te montrer une photo que j'ai prise de lui et finalement, je me suis dit que tu serais contente de le voir en vrai...

La petite fille se rapprocha de Sebastian qui lui fit un signe de la main, légèrement gêné. Il savait qu'il avait en générale la côte avec les enfants mais il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre avec eux.

-Tu es encore plus beau quand on te voit d'aussi près. Tu crois que tu pourrais te marier avec moi plus tard ? Ca serait formidable, Chan' organiserait tout ça de façon magique et romantique et épique et fantastique et... Je sais, je suis en train d'apprendre tous les mots en ique.

-Une chose est sûre, tu es bien la petite soeur de Chandler...

La jeune fille lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans le canapé du salon pour continuer à lui parler. Chandler en profita pour s'éclipser dans la cuisine et ramener du thé glacé et trois verres tandis que Sebastian écoutait - bien malgré lui - la petite Roze lui faire un discours complet sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Chandler servit les verres et la jeune blonde attrapa le sien pour se désaltérer.

-Je peux faire une photo avec toi ? demanda la blonde à Sebastian alors qu'elle était déjà en train de poser à côté de lui.

Pris au dépourvu, le brun accepta sous l'oeil amusé de Chandler qui sortait son téléphone pour immortaliser le moment. Par sécurité, il en prit trois et la jeune blonde attrapa le téléphone de son frère avant de lancer :

-Je vais de suite les mettre sur mon ordinateur pour les publier sur facebook !

Et la tornade blonde disparut dans un brouhaha au premier étage.

-Charmante, ajouta Sebastian en dégustant son thé glacé.

Chandler se contenta de sourire sans rien ajouter. Il prit son verre à son tour et bu une gorgée de son thé glacé. Le silence continua se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Surpris, Sebastian lança :

-Alors la pipelette, on a perdu sa langue ? Décidemment, c'est un jour mémorable... Ou j'ai foutu mon calendrier ?

Sebastian fit mine de chercher dans ses poches et sortit son iphone.

-C'est juste que, tu es la première personne à venir chez moi. C'est... Intimidant.

Sebastian regarda autour de lui et il vit plusieurs photos de la famille Kiehl à différents endroits. Puis son portable se mit à vibrer, il regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir et Chandler vit tout de suite que le brun ne semblait pas content.

-Un problème ?

-Mon rendez-vous qui s'impatiente.

Chandler se leva, rouge de confusion :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te retarder, tu devrais peut-être y aller...

Sebastian se leva, ignorant le message et rangeant son iphone dans sa poche :

-Je vais y aller, mais arrête de t'excuser, tu ne m'as pas forcé et contraint sous la menace d'une arme à venir ici d'accord ? T'es chiant des fois.

-Je sais. J'espère que la personne que tu devais voir ne sera pas trop en colère.

-S'il n'est pas content, il ne m'attendra pas.

-Un garçon ? demanda Chandler sans savoir pourquoi il poser cette question là.

-Un plan, répondit de la même façon Sebastian sans savoir pourquoi il se montrait aussi honnête.

-Ah. Amuse toi bien alors.

-Toi aussi. A plus alors ?

Sebastian s'avança vers la porte qui le menait vers l'entrée, puis une tornade blonde redescendit :

-Sebastian partait sans me dire au revoir ?

-Bien sûr que non Rozie, j'allais t'appeler, répondit son frère.

La petite blonde sauta dans les bras du grand brun et lui fit un énorme calin :

-Tu reviendrais nous voir bientôt ? Voir même manger avec nous ?

-Peut-être bien, répondit vaguement Sebastian en lui souriant et lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tiens, fit-elle à son frère en lui rendant son téléphone puis en courant de nouveau vers l'escalier pour regagner le premier étage.

Sebastian en profita pour prendre des mains de Chandler son téléphone. Il commença à pianoter quelque chose et le blond lui demanda inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sebastian lui rendit son téléphone en laissant ce qu'il venait de faire être affiché. Chandler se rendit compte que le brun venait d'enregistrer son numéro de téléphone dans le répertoire. Sebastian tourna la poignée de la porte et dit avant de partir :

-A la prochaine Blondie.

Sebastian lui esquissa un sourire à la Sebastian, charmeur, mais sincère. Chandler lui fit un petit signe de main timide et le laissa quitter sa main. Le brun regagna sa voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, regarda ses messages. Le plan qu'il devait voir lui avait finalement indiqué qu'il ne serait pas là car en avait assez d'attendre.

Mais un autre message le surprit, Kurt avait essayé de le joindre. Seb composa le numéro de son ancien rival et l'appela pour savoir ce qu'il lui voulait :

-Kurt ? Je te manquais ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Chandler ?

-Quoi ?

-Chandler. Je t'ai vu avec lui dans ta voiture tout à l'heure. C'est un garçon bien, tu ne peux pas lui faire de mal.

-Je suis très touché de voir à quel point ta compassion pour les autres est toujours aussi forte mon cher Kurt, mais que ça puisse te plaire ou non, Chandler est un grand garçon qui peut choisir de lui même avec qui il a envie d'être. Ensuite, j'ignorais que Blaine ne te satisfaisait plus, si j'avais su ça plus tôt, j'aurais reprit contact avec lui et je t'aurais laissé carte blanche pour pouvoir draguer le petit blondinet.

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Et je ne suis pas jaloux de quoi que ce soit, je veux juste protéger un ami.

-Un ami ? Parce que Chandler est ton ami ? Je n'ai pas vu ton nom apparaître dans son répertoire, c'est bizarre si vous êtes amis, non ?

-C'est une histoire compliqué qui ne te regarde en rien.

-Exactement, comme l'histoire me concernant avec Chandler ne te regarde en rien. Au fait, passe mon bonjour et mon numéro à Evans, avec lui c'est ou il veut, quand il veut.

-Sebastian, je...

-Bye Kurt.

Sebastian coupa la conversation et posa son téléphone sur le fauteuil passager avant de démarrer, non sans donner un dernier coup d'œil sur la maison de Chandler. Et il l'aurait juré, les rideaux venaient de se refermer, indiquant clairement que le blond le regardait de chez lui.


	5. Dîner de famille

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre** 5 : Diner de Famille

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : _Mon cinquième chapitre qui m'a donné le droit de lire le cinquième chapitre de Flash ! Youpi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous annonce officiellement que Beauty and the Beast se terminera au septième chapitre... Mais pour l'heure, on a encore quelques péripéties. Déjà je remercie tous les rewieveurs, quand je lis vos avis je ne suis qu'encouragé et super touché ! Sincèrement... Pas mal de personnages dans ce chapitre en plus de nos deux amis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous apprécierez certains passages. Très bonne lecture je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

Sebastian était rentré seul chez lui cette après-midi là. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir son plan cul et d'une certaine manière, ça le frustrait. Le brun ne le cachait pas, il avait certains besoins. Des besoins d'ordre sexuels qu'il se devait d'assouvir avec de charmants garçons, mais ces derniers temps, il n'y parvenait pas pour des raisons X ou Y et sa frustration se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Les seuls instants ou il n'y avait absolument pas pensé, c'était lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Chandler. Mais la raison qu'il trouva pour expliquer cela, c'était que Chandler était tellement agaçant et loin de ses fantasmes, qu'il ne pouvait pas y penser.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il regardait une énième émission de télé réalité permettant au gagnant de remporter un album dans une grande maison de disques, il se surprenait à guetter son téléphone. Aucun message de la part de Chandler. Le Warbler trouvait ça étonnant. Il était persuadé que le blond n'aurait pas su s'en empêcher et lui aurait envoyé une dizaine de messages disant tout et n'importe quoi.

Le fait que ça ne soit pas le cas ne le laissait pas indifférent, même s'il était incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Sebastian éteignit alors la télévision et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. Ce qu'il allait faire était très rare - car il avait pour habitude de faire cela juste de façon "réelle" - mais il se rendit sur un site de tchatche par webcam interposée "gay", ou l'on avait la possibilité de zapper au fur et à mesure et de rencontrer différents garçons.

Une fois connecté dessus, il commença à zapper une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de tomber sur un beau garçon, vivant en Europe et qui était déjà en train de s'amuser à sa façon. Ni une, ni deux, Sebastian fit tomber son t-shirt, puis son pantalon et plaça sa webcam de façon à ce que cet inconnu puisse bien voir son anatomie physique.

Sebastian voulait juste assouvir son besoin en ayant l'impression de ne pas le faire seul. Mais il n'y ressentait pas plus de plaisir que ça, et rapidement, sa jouissance vint et il ferma le site internet sans même attendre que l'inconnu soit satisfait. Et alors qu'il se rendait dans sa salle de bain pour se nettoyer un peu, il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il lâcha sa serviette et se rendit dans le salon pour voir qui venait de lui envoyer un sms. C'était Chandler. C'était même un MMS, étant donné qu'il s'agissait de la photo prise de lui même avec la petite sœur de Chandler. Elle était suivie d'un commentaire :

"Okay pour un dîner ce week-end à la maison ?"

Le brun ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Même s'il était tenté d'accepter la proposition, il ne le pouvait pas sans faire croire à Chandler des choses qui ne se produisaient pas. Même s'il appréciait passer du temps avec le blond parce qu'il apportait juste quelque chose de nouveau dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse penser qu'il se passerait quoi que ce soit entre eux.

"A voir"

Le brun envoya son message et referma son téléphone. Il n'eut aucune réponse durant la soirée.

Le lendemain, ni Sebastian, ni Chandler ne se contactèrent. Ils passèrent la journée chacun dans leurs occupations quotidiennes. Le soir venu, le brun sortit en boîte afin de trouver enfin de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Alors qu'il était en train de siroter un cocktail au bar, il vit se dandiner sur la piste de danse un visage connu. Sam Evans, qui faisait partie des New Directions, était en train de se frotter collé-serré contre d'autres mecs, un t-shirt ultra moulant dessinant à la perfection ses pectoraux.

Bingo, il serait la cible de Sebastian pour la soirée. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha du blond sur la piste de danse, il commença à se débarrasser de la meute autour du blond pour se retrouver face à lui et danser à son tour, corps contre corps, avec lui.

-Smythe !

-Bonsoir Evans, répondit le brun de son sourire charmant, on a du succès à ce que je vois.

Le blond se mit à rire avant de répondre :

-Pas autant que toi pourtant.

En effet, les visages des autres mecs sur la piste de danse regardèrent bien plus Sebastian que Sam.

-Que veux tu, quand on est une bombe sexuelle, c'est comme ça. Mais tu sais ce que c'est, on joue dans la même équipe toi et moi.

-Je ne penses pas, répondit le blond. Moi, je ne bousille pas l'œil d'un mec quand il me plaît, je n'essaye pas de bousiller un couple et surtout, je ne me fous pas de la gueule de mecs gentils et sympas.

Sam s'éloigna un peu pour sortir de la piste. Enervé et piqué au vif, Sebastian le suivit et l'arrêta par le bras :

-Qu'est-ce qu'Hummel est allé te raconter ?

Sam dégagea son bras de la main du brun et il le fusilla du regard :

-Arrête de croire que tu es le seul sujet de conversation. Et puis sérieusement, le petit Chandler, ce n'est absolument pas ton genre de mecs, pas vrai ?

Sebastian se mit à rire, agacé :

-C'est quoi cette idée de "si tu te balades avec un mec, automatiquement tu veux te le taper" ?

-Tu es Sebastian Smythe. La seule raison pour laquelle tu fréquentes un gars c'est parce que soit tu veux coucher avec lui, soit tu veux t'en servir pour obtenir quelque chose.

-T'as entièrement raison Evans, répondit Sebastian.

Et même si cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, il n'avait pas tord. Jusqu'à présent, c'était les deux seules raisons pour lesquelles il fréquentait des mecs. Etait-ce donc vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire avec Chandler ? Se servir de lui ? Peut-être bien. Parce qu'il détestait être seul et qu'il n'avait plus les Warblers avec lui pour faire semblant d'avoir des amis.

-Si on laissait ces histoires là au placard et que tu venais jusqu'à chez moi ?

Sebastian se rapprocha de Sam en posant sa main sur ses fesses et ajouta :

-Je suis sur que ta bouche doit être délicieuse quand elle avale...

Sam sourit bêtement et dégagea la main de Sebastian de ses fesses :

-Je suis pas l'un de tes gigolos stupides qui se laissera avoir par ton physique et tes belles paroles.

Sam tourna le dos au brun et s'éloigna, laissant le Warbler seul avec lui même, encore une fois.

La fin de soirée de Sebastian fut comme toutes les autres. Il rentra bredouille à sa maison et se retrouva seul lorsqu'il s'endormit dans son lit. Alors que la nuit était déjà avancée, il envoya un message à Chandler :

"Bonne nuit Blondie".

Il s'endormit presque aussi vite et réalisa le lendemain matin que le blond lui avait répondu pour lui demander :

"Est-ce que ce soir, 19h00 à la maison, ça t'irait ? Roze a beaucoup parlé de toi à papa et à maman et ils prendraient très mal ton refus..."

Sebastian se questionna toute la matinée pour savoir s'il irait à ce repas en famille. Rencontrer Roze était une chose, mais les parents de Chandler, s'en était une autre. Il savait très bien comment ça se passerait, ils seraient loin d'être bêtes et découvriraient rapidement qui il était, c'est à dire un sale connard à éviter.

Mais plus il y pensait, plus il avait envie de se rendre à ce fichu diner et de voir comment cela pouvait être un diner en famille. Lui n'en avait jamais connu et... Il était plus que curieux. Il envoya alors un sms à Chandler en début d'après-midi :

"Je te préviens, si tes parents pensent que je suis ton mec, je me casse".

"Génial. A ce soir", répondit simplement Chandler.

Le brun réalisa qu'en réalité, le blond était bien plus bref et rapide dans ses messages qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Mais désirant plaire au mieux à cette famille qu'il découvrirait, Sebastian se rendit chez un fleuriste avant d'aller chez les Kiehl.

C'est ainsi qu'il arriva peu après 19 heures dans le quartier de Chandler, qu'il se gara à la même place que deux jours auparavant et qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, un énorme bouquet de fleurs en main et qu'il sonna, attendant anxieusement qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Sebastian regarda son reflet dans une vitre et il ajusta ses cheveux avec un peu de salive au moment même ou la porte s'ouvrit sur un Chandler rayonnant. Le blond - ses énormes lunettes toujours au visage - était habillé différemment. Il avait moins l'air d'être sortit d'une machine à laver et faisait "présentable", ce qui intrigua le brun :

-Salut.

-J'avais peur que tu finisse par ne pas venir. Les fleurs sont magnifiques, elles sont pour moi ? On ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, elles sont...

-Pour ta mère, répondit le brun pour le couper dans son élan.

-Oh, réalisa le blond. J'aurais du m'en douter, elle va être très touchée par ton attention, même si tu n'étais pas obligé de...

-Je vais rester sur le pas de la porte ? coupa à nouveau le brun en souriant cette fois-ci.

-Excuse-moi...

Chandler se décala et laissa entrer le brun à l'intérieur. Une très bonne odeur vint chatouiller les narines du brun lorsqu'il pénétra dans le petit couloir. La maman de Chandler devait s'être surpassé en cuisine pour l'occasion, ce qui d'une certaine manière, le toucha.

-Vas-y entre, maman est encore en cuisine mais Roze est avec papa dans le salon.

Chandler ferma la porte d'entrée, passa devant Sebastian et ouvrit la marche jusqu'au salon. Roze déboula alors à une vitesse folle et sauta sur Sebastian pour le saluer.

-Sebastian ! Tu sais que notre photo sur facebook a était aimée par toutes mes copines ? Elles disent que tu es trop beau et que tu es trop charmant et que tu es trop...

-Doucement Rozie, laisse le respirer, il vient d'arriver.

Chandler venait d'éloigner un peu sa petite sœur et Sebastian sourit nerveusement avant de voir un homme s'approcher de lui. Très grand, costaud, la quarantaine, le visage sévère :

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir.

Sebastian serra la main de Monsieur Kiehl et l'homme avait une belle poigne. Des pas se firent entendre et sortant de la cuisine, Madame Kiehl, souriante et radieuse, fit son entrée. Elle était aussi blonde que ses enfants et semblait très chaleureuse :

-Bonsoir Sebastian. Je suis Molly.

-Bonsoir Madame.

Sebastian tendit les fleurs qu'il avait en main à la maman de Chandler et cette dernière fut encore plus radieuse lorsqu'elle réalisa l'attention que venait de lui porter le jeune brun.

-Mon dieu Sebastian, elles sont magnifiques. Quelle délicate attention. Si Chandler nous avait dit que tu étais aussi charmant, j'aurais mis plus d'énergie en cuisine...

Sebastian trouvait cette situation surréaliste. Elle était surréaliste. Qu'est-ce que lui faisait dans une maison pareille au milieu d'une famille pareille pour un tel dîner ? Il était tombé dans une famille classique et il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait réellement pu faire pour en arriver là.

-Je vais les mettre dans un vase, mais installez vous, ne restez pas planté là comme des piquets, c'est ridicule.

Molly Kiehl s'éloigna vers la cuisine à nouveau tandis que Chandler demanda :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Du coca ? Fanta ? Thé glacé ? Eau ? Eau avec du sirop ?

-De l'eau sera très bien, répondit Sebastian.

Le brun évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard du père de Chandler qu'il sentait très pressant sur lui. Chandler servit à boire et Roze s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger, bientôt suivit par le père de Chandler. Ce dernier fit signe à Sebastian de les rejoindre et le brun se retrouva à côté du blond ainsi qu'en face de Roze. Bobby, le père de Chandler, lui était en tête de table et Molly arriva avec un énorme plat de lasagnes qu'elle déposa sur la table à côté de la salade et elle s'installa à côté de sa fille.

-Attention, le plat est encore chaud, mais servez vous en salade en attendant que ça refroidisse. Bon, ce n'est rien d'exceptionnel, ce ne sont que des lasagnes, se justifia Molly. Mais j'ai travaillé toute la journée alors...

-C'est très bien, rassura Sebastian. Vous n'aviez pas à vous donner tant de mal pour moi vous savez ?

-C'est la première fois que Chandler décide d'inviter un ami à la maison, quelle mère je serais si je ne faisais pas les choses convenablement pour le recevoir ?

-Maman, intervint Chandler, tu me gênes...

-Et tes parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la vie ? demanda Bobby d'un ton plus froid que celui de Molly.

-Euh... commença Sebastian, mon père est procureur. Ma maman est décédée il y a quelques années.

-Oh, excuse mon mari, Chandler nous en avait rien dit, je suis vraiment désolé, répondit Molly.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Chandler ne savait pas non plus. Mais c'est okay, rassura Sebastian. Je vais très bien. Et vous, quels sont vos métiers ?

-Et bien moi je suis vendeuse dans un magasin de prêt à porter au centre ville et Bobby travaille comme contremaitre.

Sebastian aurait juré que Chandler semblait gêné. Rapidement, le brun comprit que Chandler se sentait embêté par la situation sociale et économique de sa famille, par rapport à celle de Sebastian :

-Mon père est souvent absent vous savez, ajouta Sebastian dans l'espoir de rassurer Chandler mais sans savoir comment faire, il a toujours une affaire dont il doit s'occuper et quand il est en vacances, toujours un voyage d'affaires ou autres... Je crois bien que c'est la première fois depuis que je suis enfant que je me retrouve à un repas de famille.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Roze étonnée. Mais alors, tu manges toujours tout seul ?

Sebastian la regarda en souriant en mangeant un bout de pain :

-Hé ouais. Pas très glamour tout ça non ?

Il lui fit un clin d'œil qui la rendit toute rouge alors que le père de Chandler demandait subitement :

-Vous couchez avec mon fils ?

Sebastian manqua de s'étrangler avec son pain et Chandler s'empressa de lui donner un verre d'eau pour qu'il puisse avaler convenablement et Molly réprimanda son époux :

-Chéri ! Ne pose pas des questions pareilles à table...

-Papa ! Je t'avais dit de ne rien dire de gênant !

-Quoi ? Protesta Bobby. Je veux juste savoir si je dois m'inquiéter des intentions de ce garçon que j'invite à ma table, je n'ai pas raison ?

-Tu aurais pu au moins attendre le dessert, rajouta Molly.

-Maman ! cria Chandler tandis que Sebastian se levait.

-Les toilettes s'il vous plaît ?

-Deuxième porte à droite au bout du couloir.

-Merci.

Sebastian reprit son souffle - et ses esprits - et se précipita pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'un homme lui demandait s'il couchait avec son fils, et il n'en revenait pas. A table, Chandler faisait la morale à ses parents :

-Je vous ai dit que Sebastian et moi n'étions que de simples amis, vous venez de m'embarrasser là ! Il ne va plus oser sortir des toilettes maintenant, c'est malin !

-On s'inquiète pour toi fiston, c'est tout.

-Je suis un grand garçon, j'ai dix sept ans, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi !

-Rozie nous a dit que sur le facebook de Sebastian il était marqué qu'il avait couché avec 68 garçons différents, c'est vrai ? demanda Molly.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'en sais rien ! s'énerva Chandler. Et ça ne nous regarde pas ! Et toi, fit-il à l'intention de Roze, tu n'as pas honte ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ?

-C'est le cas, moi aussi j'aimerais coucher avec 68 garçons quand je serais grande, répondit fièrement la petite fille.

-Rozie ! lança outragée Molly.

-De toute manière, qu'il est couché ou non avec 68 garçons, ça ne nous regarde pas, chacun à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de sa vie ?

-Le chiffre exact est 69.

Toute la famille Kiehl se retourna pour voir Sebastian sortit de la cuisine et revenir des toilettes. La discussion n'avait pas été très discrète et le brun l'avait bien entendu. Il resta debout dans la cuisine pour répondre :

-Vous avez entièrement raison, vous devez vous inquiéter pour votre fils et faire attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Des connards qui veulent juste profiter des autres, il y en a à la pelle dans la rue et si je dis ça, c'est parce que je suis moi même un de ces connards...

-Sebastian...

-Laisse moi finir, coupa le brun. Sachez une chose, votre fils est quelqu'un de sérieux et d'honnête, jamais il ne fera les conneries que les autres peuvent faire et jamais il ne se laissera influencer par qui que ce soit, soyez en sûr.

Sebastian passa devant tout le monde et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée :

-Tu t'en vas ? demanda Chandler en se levant.

Sebastian répondit sans se retourner :

-C'est préférable non ?

Le père de Chandler se leva à son tour et dit :

-Tu n'as même pas goûté aux lasagnes de Molly.

Sebastian se retourna à son tour en se mordant les lèvres. Devait-il comprendre que Monsieur Kiehl refusait qu'il s'en aille ?

-Tu as raison sur un point, Chandler est loin d'être influençable et stupide, et surtout, nous lui faisons confiance sur le choix de ses amis.

Sebastian sourit, non pas à la Sebastian, c'est à dire avec charme, mais juste avec sincérité. Il regagna sa place tandis que Molly lui servait une part copieuse de lasagnes.


	6. Premier Baiser

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre** 6 : Premier Baiser

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Mon sixième chapitre... Je suis content que le précédent avec cette scène familiale chez les Kiehl vous ai autant plu. Cette fois-ci, on poursuit cette soirée là avec un tête à tête Chandler et Sebastian dans la chambre du premier. Je crois que c'est sans doute mon chapitre préféré (et je me reconnais tellement en Chandler !). C'est donc l'avant dernier chapitre (que je poste après avoir lu trois fabuleuses Fables made in Glee !).

Et donc euh... N'hésitez pas avec les reviews, je suis toujours aussi content de voir que ça plait donc... Je suis toujours preneur :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sebastian était en train de faire les quatre cent pas dans la chambre de Chandler. Ce dernier était en train de ranger la vaisselle avec ses parents et lui avait proposé de l'attendre dans sa chambre.

En globalité, le repas s'était très bien déroulé. Les Kiehl étaient charmants et très drôles. Cette famille était vraiment hors du commun. Tout le monde - excepté Bobby - avait toujours quelque chose à dire. S'en devenait parfois épuisant, mais surtout très touchant.

Sebastian se surprenait lui même à avoir apprécié cette soirée. Qui plus est, les Kiehl savaient qui était Sebastian (grâce à la modernité et à facebook) et avaient décidé de ne pas le juger pour ça, mais plutôt de faire confiance à l'opinion et l'avis de leur fils.

Le brun était content de voir l'ouverture d'esprit de cette famille. Ainsi que l'amour qui y régnait. Ils n'étaient certes pas une famille ayant les moyens des Smythe, mais au niveau amour, ils les battaient largement.

La porte de la chambre du blond s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme toujours aussi souriant :

-Je ne t'ai pas fait attendre longtemps ? J'ai du empêcher Roze de nous rejoindre, sinon elle nous aurait collé toute la soirée et alors là, impossible après de s'en débarrasser.

-Tu voulais être seul avec moi ? demanda malicieusement le brun ce qui fit rougir le blond plus que nécessaire.

-Relax, je te charrie.

Sebastian se laissa tomber dans le lit du blond et s'allongea dedans tout en regardant le plafond. Sur ce dernier étaient collés plusieurs étoiles fluorescentes. Chandler se posa sur le bord du lit et remit en place ses lunettes. Sebastian le vit faire :

-Tu sais que c'est trop sexe quand un mec fait ça avec ses lunettes ? Ca pourrait être ta technique de drague quand un mec te plaît non ?

Chandler se mit à rire bêtement en rougissant d'avantage. Sebastian, toujours allongé, se mit sur le côté pour voir correctement Chandler en lui parlant :

-Il faut que tu te prenne en main. T'as pas envie d'inviter ton mec à diner plutôt qu'un sale con égoïste ?

-T'es pas un sale con égoïste. T'as offert des fleurs à ma mère, et puis tu...

-Ca va, ça va... T'as compris le message non?

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour avoir un copain. Enfin, je crois...

-T'as juste la trouille de te faire jeter !

Chandler prit un coussin et le balança au visage du brun tout en riant.

-Je n'ai pas la trouille, je ne veux juste pas me précipiter, je veux prendre mon temps et que tout soit...

-Pitié, je vais vomir...

Chandler se laissa à son tour tomber sur son lit et il regarda les étoiles fluorescentes au plafond tandis que Sebastian se mettait à nouveau sur le dos également. Côté à côte, les garçons restèrent silencieux un instant avant que Chandler demanda :

-Ca fait quoi d'embrasser un garçon ?

Sebastian voulut réagir et lancer une vanne sur le fait que le blond n'ait encore jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, mais il s'abstint, préférant réfléchir à une réponse :

-Ca te fait bander souvent.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire en même temps. Chandler ajouta :

-C'est vrai que t'es vraiment con parfois...

-Ca fait partie de mon charme naturel.

-J'ai toujours imaginé que mon premier baiser serait...

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, n'imagine rien. Ce n'est jamais comme on veut et plus tu vas te faire du mal en t'imaginant des trucs, moins ça arrivera.

Chandler ne répondit rien, fixant toujours le plafond. Sebastian en fit de même jusqu'à ce que le blond ne dise :

-Si je n'étais pas prêt aussi ? Si j'embrassais mal ? Je ne sais pas embrasser, je vais me ridiculiser le jour ou je voudrais avoir mon premier baiser et le mec il va s'enfuir en courant...

-Faut s'entraîner mec, c'est la seule solution. J'ai commença à m'entrainer à l'âge d'onze ans avec un gamin du collège. Crois-moi, il était super nul, mais maintenant, il est super connu pour ses baisers à la "Sebastian Smythe".

Le brun se mit à rire et Chandler suivit avant de demander :

-Tu crois que... tu pourrais... m'apprendre ?

Sebastian savait qu'il finirait par lui poser la question. En réalité, lui même avait amené le sujet et savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais devant le fait accomplit, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Oublie ça, c'est stupide, finit par dire Chandler devant la non réponse du brun.

Sebastian se mit sur le côté, toujours allongé et répondit :

-Je ne veux pas te voler ça.

-Tu ne me voles rien, je te le demande, comme... un service...

Sebastian, la tête posée sur sa main, réfléchit encore. Puis la réflexion n'étant pas son fort il se déplaça et murmura à l'oreille du blond :

-Ferme tes yeux.

Anxieux, tétanisé de ce qui se produirait juste ensuite et effrayé, Chandler obéit, tout en continuant d'avoir le visage dirigé vers le plafond. Il sentit alors progressivement le corps de Sebastian bouger dans le lit. Il le sentit se rapprocher de lui.

Sebastian plaça son visage au dessus de celui de Chandler, passant l'une de ses mains par dessus le corps du blond pour prendre appui. Doucement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de l'autre garçon.

Chandler pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Sebastian se rapprocher. Son cœur palpitait de plus en plus vite, battant la chamade, prêt à exploser.

Puis les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur celles du blond. Doucement, dans une délicatesse qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à Sebastian. Les deux respirations envoyèrent un léger souffle dans la bouche de l'un et de l'autre.

Sebastian se sentait très étrange, jamais un baiser ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Mais ce baiser se prolongea, Sebastian forçant la barrière des lèvres du blond avec sa langue pour pénétrer cette intimité jamais explorée auparavant.

Chandler gardait les yeux fermés et le baiser de Sebastian se faisait plus prononcé. Les deux langues entrèrent en contact, jouant l'une avec l'autre, durant une seconde ou une éternité. Et comme Sebastian le lui avait annoncé, Chandler réalisa que dans son pantalon, tout était agité. Il avait une érection, provoquait par ce baiser.

Réalisant que lui même était en train de voir son entre jambe grossir à vue d'œil, Sebastian écarta ses lèvres de celles de Chandler, s'interdisant de pouvoir prendre du plaisir dans cet apprentissage.

Au moment ou les lèvres de Sebastian s'éloignèrent de lui, Chandler ouvrit ses yeux, respirant étrangement, réalisant alors qu'il venait de vivre son premier baiser et que celui-ci était juste : magique, comme il s'y attendait.

-Tu bande ? demanda Sebastian en regardant le pantalon du blond.

Ce dernier, gêné, se releva précipitamment pour cacher son érection. Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour le rassurer :

-C'est rien, c'est une réaction normale je te l'avais dit. Ca veut pas dire que t'es amoureux de moi, t'inquiètes pas. Ca veut juste dire que je suis doué, ajouta le jeune homme avec fierté.

-Je sais, mentit le blond. Alors, j'ai encore des progrès à faire ?

Sebastian se leva du lit et avança vers le miroir de la chambre pour se recoiffer convenablement et il répondit :

-Un peu, mais pour un premier baiser ce n'était pas trop mal, mentit Sebastian.

La vérité étant que c'était juste le baiser le plus excitant de toute sa vie. Il avait été juste parfait, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer.

-Je m'en doutais, répondit le blond. Mais bon, au moins je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant.

Sebastian tournait toujours le dos au blond et il réalisa que son érection était en train de disparaître, à son grand soulagement.

-Je devrais te laisser, sinon tes parents vont finir par se poser des questions.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Chandler un peu déçu. On se revoit quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai des gens à voir dans les jours qui viennent.

-Des plans ? demanda Chandler, une once de jalousie dans la voix.

-Entre autres, mentit Sebastian qui voulait toujours sauvegarder certaines apparences, alors qu'il n'avait aucun plan à l'horizon.

Chandler se leva à son tour tandis que Sebastian attendait qu'il le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée :

-Fais attention à toi, demanda Chandler en regardant le brun dans les yeux. On entend tellement d'histoires maintenant sur des rencontres qui finissent mal... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive une bêtise tu sais ?

Sebastian était touché par l'inquiétude du blond à son encontre. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et lui dit :

-Rien ne peut arriver à Sebastian Smythe tu sais, j'en ai vu des cinglés défiler devant moi, je suis toujours debout.

Sebastian embrassa le blond sur la joue en signe de "je te rassure".

-Je vais saluer Roze et tes parents et je file.

-Okay, je t'accompagne.

Sebastian passa le premier tandis que Chandler le suivait, légèrement triste...


	7. Un Pokemon amoureux

**Titre** : Beauty and the Beast

**Chapitre** 7 : Un Pokémon amoureux

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : T

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Sebastian/Chandler

**Avertissements** : C'est tout mignon, c'est du slash !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'adore Pokemon et les gamins de l'école ou je travaille aussi, donc je suis dans une phase Pokemon et Sebastian avait fait une promesse dans le premier chapitre donc... Voilà. Sinon, c'est officiel : voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je tiens à remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivi et soutenu, pour toutes vos reviews durant les chapitres précédents, c'est clairement un truc qui vous fait écrire encore plus mais aussi notre merveilleuse Soniania, Dark Roz, car sans elle et son idée de départ, ce couple n'existerait pas ! Alors... Remerciez là en allant la lire et la reviewer :p

Sinon j'espère que cette fin vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup d'affection à écrire sur ce couple improbable. Sachez que j'ai deux One Shot d'écrit durant le week-end, et que dans l'un d'eux, ce couple refait une apparition :) Bonne lecture et encore merci !

* * *

Sebastian et Chandler n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se revoir les jours qui suivirent le diner chez les Kiehl. Et sans le savoir, chacun de leur côté, les deux garçons retravaillaient dans leurs têtes le déroulement de cette soirée. Surtout l'apprentissage du baiser...

Le brun essayait de se changer les idées en sortant toujours autant mais comme depuis le début des vacances, rien ne se produisit. Puis un soir, alors qu'il rentrait d'une soirée, il s'arrêta dans un petit café ou il tomba nez à nez avec Kurt et Blaine.

-Kurt ? Tu n'es toujours pas allé en prison pour faute de mauvais goût ?

-Sebastian, rétorqua celui-ci, et toi toujours pas pour harcèlement sexuel ?

-Tu veux parler d'Evans ? Un bel étalon pas vrai ? Mais si je me rappelle bien, il fait partie de ceux sur lesquels tu avais flashé avant que Blaine ne daigne sortir avec toi, pas vrai ?

Blaine ne voulant pas assister à un crêpage de chignon en règle décida d'intervenir :

-Ca suffit les gars, il ne serait pas un peu temps de grandir et de mettre les querelles du passé derrière nous ?

Sebastian prit alors la chaise devant les deux garçons et s'y installa :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Kurt.

-Je met les querelles du passé derrière moi et je profite d'un agréable moment en votre compagnie.

Kurt fit la tête tandis que Blaine le suppliait du regard de mettre un peu d'eau dans son vin.

-Tu ne me demande pas comment va Chandler aujourd'hui ?

-Si tu comptais créer une dispute entre Blaine et moi, répondit Kurt, c'est raté, je lui ai parlé de mon coup de téléphone.

Blaine, plus curieux, demanda :

-Tu sors avec lui ?

-Avec Blondie ? Noooooon, répondit Sebastian en riant.

Seulement, il ne réalisa pas que son rire venait de le trahir. Blaine et Kurt se regardèrent en même temps, intrigué, et Kurt demanda :

-Ne me dis pas que... Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

Pris au dépourvu et désirant échapper à une conversation qu'il ne voulait pas, le brun se leva avant de répondre avec arrogance :

-Je suis Sebastian Smythe, je n'ai pas de sentiments, pour personne, d'accord ? Encore moins pour un gringalet à lunettes !

-Sebastian, alerta Kurt, je sais très bien à quoi ressemble un gars qui tente de se persuader qu'il n'a pas de sentiments pour quelqu'un, et tu es clairement dans cette phase là.

Sebastian eut un petit rire, toujours aussi arrogant, et répondit :

-Ne viens pas me comparer à toi Kurt. Je sais que Blaine a accepté de s'abaisser à ton niveau et que dans votre monde, tout est beau et tout est rose, mais dans le mien, y'a pas de sentiments possible, avec personne. Et Chandler n'est PAS mon type de mecs.

-Tu tombes rarement amoureux de ton type de mecs tu sais ? ajouta Blaine.

-JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! venait de crier Sebastian, plus pour se convaincre lui même que les deux garçons.

-Okay, tu n'es pas amoureux, répondit Blaine, mais y'a clairement quelque chose de louche là dessous.

Sebastian n'eut rien à répondre et il quitta le restaurant pour rentrer chez lui, tout simplement.

Sur le trajet, cette conversation le travaillait de plus en plus. Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Chandler, il le connaissait à peine. Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas indifférent envers le jeune blond, qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour les mecs avec qu'il couchait. C'était au delà de l'attirance, c'était... un tout. Comme si Chandler développait une sorte de charme qui l'attirait à lui et qui lui plaisait.

Mais il avait juré à Chandler que jamais, au grand jamais il ne serait attiré par lui, que le jour ou cela arriverait, il irait même jusqu'à se déguiser en Pokemon pour le lui dire...

Une idée stupide lui traversa alors l'esprit. Chandler voulait se rendre au bal costumé du 4 juillet au centre-ville de Lima le lendemain. D'ordinaire, Sebastian détestait ce genre de soirées ringarde et ridicule, mais là, il avait envie de faire un effort et de s'y rendre pour surprendre le blond.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain, il s'était retrouvé à faire les magasins pour acheter un costume de Pokémon et que son choix se posa sur Salamèche, un petit Pokémon feu qu'il adorait prendre lorsqu'il était petit comme premier choix sur sa game boy couleur.

Tout au long de la journée, Sebastian se disait que c'était stupide et qu'il serait ridicule. D'ailleurs, sa plus grande peur était que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, le prenne en photo et la diffuse sur internet. Le brun répondit vaguement aux messages que le blond lui envoya ce jour là et il ne lui dit pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour la soirée.

Cependant, Chandler s'extasiait sur la soirée costumée qu'il ne manquait jamais chaque année et sur son envie pressante de s'y rendre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas oublié de préciser à Sebastian qu'il serait déguisé en ange, ce qui piqua la curiosité du brun.

Le soir venu, Sebastian, dans son costume de Salamèche, était arrivé dans la grande salle municipale ou se déroulait la soirée du 4 juillet. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, non pas parce qu'il était déguisé en Pokémon mais parce qu'il paraissait diablement sexy dans cette tenue. Le pantalon et le t-shirt orange se moulait à son corps de façon séduisante, la longue queue enflammée trainait derrière lui et il avait peint sa peau en orange, même celle du visage, en portant une sorte de casquette au visage du Pokémon.

Le monde était plus important qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et le brun réalisa qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à trouver Chandler dans cette foule. Entre le bruit, la musique qui allait à tout casser, les lumières aveuglantes, c'était assez difficile.

Soudain, il percuta un autre jeune homme déguisé en personnage d'Avatar. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Sam Evans, peint en bleu, torse nu tout sourire.

-Evans... Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

-J'adore les soirées déguisées, répondit le blond qui fut bientôt rejoint par le sosie de Marilyne Monroe, qui n'était autre que Quinn Fabray, la meilleure amie du blond.

-Sebastian.

-Waouh, ajouta Quinn, si j'avais su que les Pokémons étaient aussi sexy, j'y aurais peut-être joué étant gamine.

Sebastian leur lança un sourire arrogant, comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Tu cherches quelqu'un on dirait ? demanda Sam.

-Un gars, il est déguisé en ange, répondit simplement Sebastian en regardant autour de lui.

-Près de la scène, répondit Quinn, je viens d'en voir un, tout aussi sexy.

-Alors ça ne doit pas être lui, répondit Sebastian, n'imaginant pas Chandler s'habiller de façon très sexy, car n'étant pas à l'aise avec lui même.

Sebastian s'éloigna des deux jeunes gens sans même les remercier puis se dirigea tout de même vers la scène pour vérifier l'information de la blonde. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Il y avait bien un ange qui était en train de danser. Il était bien sexy comme Fabray l'avait dit. Et plus que tout : il s'agissait bien de Chandler Kiehl, méconnaissable.

Le blond avait retiré ses cheveux en arrière, en y appliquant de la laque pailletée. Il s'était peint au visage des motifs bleu, portait un t-shirt blanc à raz le corps, de grandes ailes énormes et un pantalon plus que moulant. De plus, il avait tronqué ses lunettes contre une paire de lentilles ce qui le rendait complètement différent. Sebastian le regarda quelques instants en train de danser. Il l'admirait, chose qu'il pensait improbable.

Puis il réalisa qu'il ne l'admirait pas parce qu'il était particulièrement sexy aujourd'hui, mais parce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, Sebastian vit un autre jeune homme s'approcher de Chandler et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de repartir. Une once de jalousie vint percuter le cœur de Sebastian et ce dernier décida d'aller à la rencontre de Chandler.

-Bonsoir.

Non, il ne rêvait pas, Sebastian avait le trac. Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée que d'habitude. Chandler, lui, se retourna et découvrit le Salamèche en face de lui :

-Seb... Sebastian ? Mais... Qu'est-ce que... Ici ? En Salamèche et... Je...

Chandler était tout aussi perdu, jamais il n'aurait pensé voir le brun dans un endroit pareil encore moins déguisé de cette façon.

-Tu te souviens quand on s'est rencontré dans le café, la première fois ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Sebastian attendit que le blond ne trouve par lui même ou il voulait en venir. Soudain, Chandler se mit à crier comprenant et lui dit :

-Tu veux dire quand tu m'as dit que le jour ou tu serais attiré par moi tu serais déguisé en Pokemon ?

Une fois qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, Chandler manqua de s'étrangler et réalisa alors ce que cela impliquait de voir Sebastian en Salamèche. Il lui demanda en bégayant :

-C'est... C'est une blague c'est ça ? demanda t-il paniqué. Une caméra va apparaître et je vais...

-Tais toi un peu, t'es chiant, répondit en souriant le brun.

-Je sais je parle trop... Mais... Tu vas me plaquer contre le mur et me faire l'amour devant tout le monde alors si je ne me tais pas ?

Sebastian se mit à rire, enfin détendu.

-Pas ici. Je ne suis pas très exhib' tu sais. Bien que là, quand je te vois comme ça, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Chandler commença à rougir et baissa la tête, c'est vrai qu'il avait fait fort au niveau de son look et le fait que Sebastian le voit comme ça le gênait. Sebastian le trouvait juste mignon... Chandler finit par lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie alors ? Tu vas vouloir coucher avec moi et après tu passeras à autre chose ?

-Non.

Chandler le regarda surpris.

-Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi et passer à autre chose. Tu crois que je me déguises en Pokémon à chaque fois que je veux mettre un mec dans mon lit ? demanda t-il en riant.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit gêné le blond. Alors, tu veux quoi ?

-J'en sais rien, sincèrement, j'en sais rien. C'est tellement bizarre pour moi aussi. Je sais juste que... Quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai ressenti un truc... Enfin laisse tomber, je me suis toujours foutu de la gueule des mecs qui faisaient des déclarations ridicules dans une soirée ridicule et là je me retrouve à faire la même chose...

-C'est pas ridicule, rassura Chandler, c'est...

-Romantique ? termina le brun. Ouais, si tu veux...

-Sebastian, je te mentirais si je te disais que... Tu ne me plais pas. En fait, tu me plais beaucoup et... Tu l'as compris quand tu m'as embrassé et que j'ai...

Chandler se mit à rougir sans terminer sa phrase. Mais il reprit presque aussitôt :

-Mais, tu ne peux pas sortir avec moi. Tu es Sebastian, toi ton truc c'est les mecs sexys et qui couchent sans rien te demander en retour. Moi, je peux même pas te dire quand je serais prêt à passer cette étape du... du sexe tu sais ? Et puis, je sais que je vais m'attacher à toi, tomber amoureux et ne pas vouloir te partager et... Tu finiras par me faire mal parce que...

-Parce que je suis un connard égoïste qui ne pense qu'au cul ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, répondit le blond.

-Mais c'est ce que tu penses. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

Sebastian se mit à reculer tandis que Chandler le regardait, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Sebastian tu...

-Non Chandler, tu as raison. Je suis égoïste, j'ai envie d'être avec toi parce que je ressens un truc différent avec toi mais... Soyons honnête, je ne peux pas te promettre le truc de la fidélité et de l'amour éternel et... Tu dois trouver un mec comme toi.

Sebastian se retourna et s'en alla en direction de la sortie. Il passa devant Sam et Quinn et cette dernière aurait juré voir une larme à l'œil du brun. Chandler resta seul quelques instants avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de courir derrière le brun.

Il finit par le rejoindre sur le parking de la salle ou il cria le nom du brun :

-Attends, Sebastian.

Le brun se retourna et lui fit face :

-On est pareil finalement, ni toi, ni moi ne nous sommes jamais engagé dans une relation. Une vraie relation je veux dire et... Il faut bien un début quelque part pas vrai ?

-Si je te fais souffrir...

-Tais toi un peu, t'es chiant, répondit le blond en souriant. Rien ne garantit jamais qu'une relation soit éternelle, même si c'est ce que tout le monde veut, il faut bien prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter l'aventure, sinon... on avancera jamais. Et... Je sais mieux que personne que le connard égoïste, c'est qu'une image que tu reflètes vis à vis de la société pour te protéger. Mais le mec qui m'a embrassé samedi, c'était pas un connard, c'était juste un mec comme moi, qui... qui sait pas ou il en est dans sa vie et qui a besoin qu'on le soutienne...

-Les déclarations paraissent moins ridicules là tout de suite que dans les films...

-Tu vois ce mur là ? Regarde le bien parce que si tu t'arrêtes pas de parler maintenant, je te plaques contre ce même mur et je te fais l'amour devant tout le monde jusqu'à ce que tu la fermes...

Chandler essaya d'imiter le ton de Sebastian en reprenant cette phrase qui l'avait marqué mais il n'y parvint qu'à moitié. Cependant, il décrocha un énorme sourire de la part du brun qui lui répondit :

-D'abord y'a personne sur ce parking et ensuite... Qui te dit que c'est pas moi qui vais te prendre contre ce mur là ?

-Je plaisantais tu sais, je...

-Chut...

Sebastian s'était rapproché du blond et venait de le plaquer contre le mur. Il approcha sa bouche du blond et s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes :

-Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda timidement Sebastian.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Parce que toi, je te respecte.

Chandler ne répondit pas mais par contre, il brisa la distance qui se trouvait entre eux deux et scella, par ce second baiser, le début d'une relation certes incertaine, mais qui leur apprendrait à tous les deux énormément.


End file.
